The Black Room
by anubisfreak
Summary: This is a story i wrote for a competition last year. Didn't win, but I reallllly liked it. Beware, its kind of creepy, not the creepiest thing I've ever written, but i haven't posted any of that on here. Rated T for murder kidnapping and more


The Black Room.

Tiana L. Donahue

Fiction

15-18

**The Black Room. Page 1**

My name is Emma. I'm 6 years old. I died in a mental hospital. This is the story

of how I died. And of course the black room where it happened.

It was a crisp, cool, fall day. My big sister and I were walking home from school.

She was 11 at the time, and I was 5. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. We were

walking home from school, when all of a sudden a black van speed up to the

curb, opened the back doors, and two men wearing all black pulled us in.

They put dark sacks over our heads, tied us up with rope, and shoved a sickly

sweet piece of fabric in our mouths. It must have been drugged, because the

next thing I know, there pulling us out of the van, and into, what I'm guessing

is a house. They took us up three flights of stairs and into a room where they

**The Black Room. Page 2**

took off the sacks, reveling a room painted entirely black. There was one

small window, up to high for us to reach. There was also spiders filling the

room. They hung from the ceiling, crawled up the wall, around the floor, and

they seemed to run away from the small amount of light that came through

the ceiling and opened door, which they quickly closed. They sat us down right

in the middle of the room. They handed us each a small candle. They walked

out saying in harsh, gravely, voices; "Behave." That was the only word they

have said the entire time. Once a day they would come into the room with

new candles and a small amount of food, and an even smaller amount of

water. I'm guessing that we were in there a week before that horrible day. It was

**The Black Room. Page 3**

A cold, drizzly, morning when they came into the room. I found this very odd,

considering they only ever came into the room at night. Plus this time they not a

tray of food, but a black bag. Out of this bag one of the men pulled out rope and

tied us up. The other man took out multiple weapons. This is when it all starts to

end. They made me watch as they murdered my sister in cold blood. By the time

they were done with her and walking over to me, I, as well as half the room,

was covered in her blood. Just as they started to bring their blood soaked knives

towards my stomach, I heard sirens in the distance. Witch meant the police were

there way. But they were too late. She was already dead.

The men that ruined my life, as well as my sister's life, heard the sirens. I could tell,

**The Black Room. Page 4**

as they dropped the cruel, life ending, weapons and ran towards the door,

screaming; "Leave the girls. They aren't worth it!" Oh, sure, they figure that out

NOW. After making me watch my own personal nightmare. She was my hero. And

they killed her. They will not get away with what they did today. And most likely

countless times before. I will not rest until they to, are dead.

As the police stormed into the house I started to scream my head off. It seamed

to work, because seconds later they ran into the room. For just a second, they

stood there, taking in the horrific scene in front of them. Then they got into

action. Multiple men went over to my sister to see if she was, in fact, dead.

More came over to me, while the rest started trying to bag evidence and trying

**The Black Room. Page 5**

to find the sick men who did this. The police around me were all men. They scared

me. So I started to scream. They tried to calm me down, but I wouldn't. I just

screamed louder. They finally had the sense to call over a few women. When they

and the women tried to calm me down, I started crying. I flung myself into the

of the nearest woman near me. She started rubbing my back telling me I would be

fine. As people with a body bag came into the room the nice ladies carried me

outside. They called the station, telling them they found us, and one was dead.

They told them to call my parents down to the St. Annies hospital.

Once I got to the hospital I had some tests done, and questions asked. After about

a week of this, I was free to go home. The first few weeks went pretty well. But

**The Black Room. Page 6**

Then the kids at school started asking what happened. I can't blame them really.

I would want to know too. The night after they started asking questions, I woke

up in the middle of the night, went to the kitchen, grabbed some knives, and

went to my parent's room. They heard me come in. They started screaming. They

picked up a phone and dialed 9-1-1.

Within just a few minutes the police showed up and took me away. I ended up in

a mental hospital. I went to therapy, and was doing increasingly better. But the

day after my sixth birthday, we got a new inmate. He was around 15. He had a lot

of problems. I don't know what he did, but rumor around the ward was he killed

his entire family. Later that same night he snuck into different peoples rooms, and

**The Black Room. Page 7**

killed them. Including my room. They ended up havening to killing him. But

anyway, this is my story. At least I'm with my hero again. My sister. This was the

tragic truth of how we died. Watch out for black vans.

Maybe you can keep what happened to us, from happening to you.


End file.
